


All of Me Wants All of You

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, summertime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 任何东西都无法阻挡夏夜。





	All of Me Wants All of You

**Author's Note:**

> 无耻盗用舒肤佳老师的歌名，（我个人厚颜无耻地认为）是篇甜文，祝大家夏日快乐。

雨季的地面总是湿润，所有不下雨的时刻不是大雨将至就是雨水初止。今晚属于后者。杰森·陶德没有下水，雨后的露天游泳池或许不太干净，而他腹部的伤口还只是四天前的事情。  
迪克像条鲨鱼一样潜游到他身边，探出水面来，随意地抹一把脸，手臂搭在杰森的腿旁。  
在一家假日酒店偶遇迪克·格雷森确实有些奇怪，可能这也不是一场偶遇，有谁调查了他的行踪并且还明目张胆地入住了他的隔壁。今天算是个好日子，他搞定了任务，在淡季的假日酒店享受最后一晚。这位来自西海岸的斯科纳先生明天就要乘飞机回家，呼——然后在机场换掉所有的装扮，重新变回杰森·陶德，坐上去往东海岸的航班。  
地面闻起来是雨水和消毒水的杂糅，也可能还掺着昆虫与泥土的气息。迪克的头发还在滴滴答答地淌水，看起来狼狈又滑稽，他把头发捋向后脑勺，抬头问对方：“你什么时候回去？”  
回去哪儿？这是个含糊其辞的问句，他可能在问他什么时候回哥谭，也可能在问他什么时候回家。杰森决定选择前者。“明天。”他说，水波一圈圈地从不安分的腿上扩散开来。他的腿在水里幅度不大地来回摆动。  
“噢。”迪克转了个身，靠向泳池池壁，仿佛毫不在意对话走向终结，已经同杰森无话可说。  
他们之间的沉默持续了有一会儿，然后杰森率先出声，什么也没问，你在这儿干什么，你是不是跟踪了我，你有任务吗，庄园怎么样，只是跟他说大堂前台的女孩长得有些像自己的初中同学，总是给校服裙搭上紫色皮带，戴一条蓝色发带，常跟同学们恶搞模仿布兰妮的那个。  
“我也常常遇见熟人，比如在路上见到高中时说詹姆斯·弗兰科是自己姐姐的前男友的家伙，”迪克大笑起来，“还有一个，他玩游戏老是输给我——嘘，别笑，那些公子哥儿肯定赢不过我，我们那个时候躲到厕所去玩牌——我还以为他会照着人生规划去读金融，直到几年前我在一群吸毒的混混里见到他。”他忽然停下不说了，垂眼看着水面，姿势并没有变化，杰森却觉得他突然完全暴露出了脆弱的脖颈，让他想倾身搂抱上去。但他没有。  
“人总会变。”杰森耸肩，腹部还没痊愈的伤口传来迟缓的痛感。他不算太喜欢雨天，可能是心理原因，也可能是真的，雨天让他的某些旧伤发疼，大概是当时没能好好养伤。  
迪克又重新挂起微笑，“是——啊，”他把音节拉得长长的，扭头盯着杰森腹部的伤口，“像是你变得喜欢上我了一样。”  
“胡扯，”他反驳，“是我变得更英俊逼人了而你迷上了我。”行为却和语气大相径庭。水波一圈圈荡开，杰森俯下身子，手肘撑着湿淋淋的地面去吻迪克笑着的嘴唇。也许他说得对。  
“你的吻技还是那么糟糕。”男人说。吻已经结束了，杰森的手还抓着他的肩膀，潮湿冰凉的触感和嘴唇的温热吐息对比鲜明。有那么一瞬他从迪克淋湿的蓝眼睛里看见自己的倒影，似乎还能细致到脸上怔愣的神情。  
或许这个吻只是暂时告一段落。

迪克从水里爬出来，打了个哈欠，水珠滑过他的小腿，从脚跟汇入地面上的浅湖。“我要睡了。”  
“那很好，”杰森没有跟上去，“很高兴你没自大到准备回房间换上紧身制服，然后把这儿当成布鲁德海文。”但他心知肚明，要是真的有事发生，无论是迪克还是他，都仍会全副武装地赶往现场，宣告义警假期结束。  
他磨蹭了好一会儿，等到迪克的房间亮起了灯才起身。那间房的落地窗没有拉上帘子，太不谨慎了。他看见一只行李箱躺在床上，旁边隐约摆着几件叠好的衣服，迪克进了厕所。他今晚就要动身离开，男人来到这里只是为了任务。杰森终于离开了泳池边，往大厅的电梯走去。他之前的猜疑错得离谱。  
他大概不会来道别。这是他们默认好的，他们不说再见。杰森只打开了桌旁的落地灯。窗帘拉得严严实实，床上摊放开他第二喜欢的枪，被大卸八块，赤裸地面对着坐在床边的他。他望着武器，像望着另一个人。  
有时他觉得他们相望的时分该成为培根的画作，把场景消融，面目扭曲，将所有的尖叫全都暴露出来，同时他们看上去毫不在意。  
为什么？他也会想问。为什么是这样而不是别样？为什么是此处而不是他处？  
为什么是他们而不是别人，坠入爱河？  
他做好善后工作，又把电视打开，屏幕上播放出午夜的恐怖片，意大利的偏僻小岛和破败教堂，特效假得可笑，充满血肉。夏夜一分一秒地消解，融化在波光粼粼的池水里，杰森拉开了一点点窗帘，背后的电视里传来教堂地下室的滴水声，他盯着夜空瞧，却想着迪克湿漉漉的发梢，水珠滑下来，滴落在他的心脏上。太烦人了，迪克·格雷森总爱毫无征兆地横穿他脑海，并且还没有左右看马路，搅得他的脑子交通大拥堵。他开始期盼着这夏夜快点过去，纠缠他发丝的雨水和黏腻的空气赶紧烟消云散。等今夜过去，他的隔壁会空出来一间房，而他也要登上回程的飞机。迪克·格雷森和杰森·陶德从未在此相遇。  
这个夏夜会彻底地消失不见。事情就是这样，双方必须都清楚：他们在一起，是不能考虑誓言和永恒的。  
但是他仍然想着他，从发梢到脚尖。想着他躺在床单泛起的白色波涛当中的样子，想着每一个凌晨和每一个日出，他总是在拂晓时分最先醒来，赤着脚拉开窗帘，那时的光像白雾，笼罩在对方的脸上，而他的手穿过空气和晨曦，穿过厚厚的透明的海水，指尖抵上对方的脸颊，在水中抚摸他，隔着一层橡胶抚摸他，手指肿胀般地抚摸他。然后，男人醒了，对他露出一个微笑。海水全部被卷走了，一切又会回到早晨，有太阳真切地照进来，他在用自己的手指抚摸他。  
仿佛有断断续续的蝉鸣从不远处传来，但他其实什么也没听见，封闭的房间把声响隔绝在外。他还是听见夏夜的蝉鸣，就藏匿在叶底的阴影里，他还是想着全部的他，用全部的自己。  
现在该怎么办呢？

没有人回答他的发问，门外响起叩门声，电影里的修女敲开伊丽莎白的房门。也许拉开门，洪水就会倾泻而入。  
杰森做出了许多种预想，备好了无数个应对方案，然后拉开房门——门外没有服务生，更没有刀刃，没有枪口，只有一个孤零零站在走廊上的迪克·格雷森。  
他的嘴巴张开又合上，合上又张开，像鱼一样。迪克跨出了他的脑海，站在他跟前。你怎么在这里？你不是今晚就走吗？你是来道别的吗？但他什么都问不出口，那些泡泡消失在空气里。迪克的目光就好像他拥有了超人的热视线一样，但杰森开不出这个玩笑，因为他猜，他的眼神大概也好不到哪里去。他们就这么僵持在暧昧的时间停滞里。  
“或许我们可以再待一个晚上。”  
这句话到底是从谁的口中说出来的已经无从考察，因为它下一秒就在吻里消失得无影无踪。杰森在混乱中胡乱按上控制台，把房间里少得可怜的光源关掉。迪克向前覆身时拉上房门，心跳盖过了门锁的响声。他们亲吻着穿过房间，赤脚踩上地毯。现在轮到杰森来牵引一条船靠岸。  
“刚才就不该穿好衣服的，”终于，他们着陆在床单上。迪克开始后悔，边扯开扣子边小声咒骂。  
“嗯哼。”他用鼻音回答。被撕扯掉的衣服散落成完美的形状，可惜现在的他和迪克除了对方的眼睛什么也看不到。  
房间像个鱼缸，而他们是沉浮于其中的金鱼，天花板逐渐变得透明，夜空倾倒下来，有那么一秒他怀疑这里是否还是地球，也有可能他们已经身处随便哪个星球上，比如土星，一睁眼就能看见巨大的星环。对方的身上还散发着池水的味道，夏日气息和情愫一齐漫溢，他的唇隙里吹出夜风，从杰森的耳边和发间穿梭而过。  
整个房间都发起了高烧。  
双方也都在此时此刻突然而完全地知晓，任何东西都无法阻挡夏夜。蝉鸣或许还在响着，楼底下浓绿的叶子刚被雨大浇一场，散发出潮湿的气味，小虫在叶面上的水珠里挣扎。对此他们什么也不知道，就算是世界末日将至，他们恐怕也一概不知。杰森的拇指按上对方脊柱的凹陷，来回摩挲，探进海水里，开辟一条鲸路，迪克不算光滑平整的手掌覆上他的颈后，热烈又小心翼翼，捕捉一只停靠的蝴蝶。  
不必知道，他们什么也不必知道，不必知道什么誓言与永恒，不必知道一会儿会不会又下起一场瓢泼大雨，他们听不见雨声，雨水打落在看不见的窗玻璃上。  
让一切都等到第二天早上再说吧。  
他们还可以留在今晚，留在这个潮湿的雨季。


End file.
